Furniture
When placed inside your home, furniture items increase your house rank. They can be bought from general or goods merchants and found in dungeons; the second and third shop in the Embassy will also sell them, along with special furniture like fridges and heir trunks. Furniture Quality Every furniture item can have a quality rating indicated by a prefix before the name of the piece. The quality and material type of the piece affects its value and how much of a bonus to your house rank it provides. While stupid furniture has the same cost as normal ones, the game still ranks it higher. If you happen upon high-quality furniture with no material type, you can use scrolls to change it to a hopefully valuable material. With inferior scrolls, you can try for silver, scale, bone or obsidian, but keep in mind that "raw" is still better than no type at all. Similar to using scrolls on special artifacts, using scrolls on furniture rerolls the furniture as well. Below is an incomplete list of material types. Furniture Types Usable Furniture: In addition to acting as normal furniture, your character may interact with these furniture items. For information on usable items that do not increase house rank, see the other items page. *Beds - Usable when your character is sleepy. *Chairs - Chairs have 3 options: You may relax in them, assign them to yourself, or assign them to guests. You may do this on any chair in any location, if you assign a chair to guest in your home, they will be generated on the chair square, and you assigned a chair to yourself when you receive a guest, you will teleport to that chair as well. There are several different types of chairs, including square, round, and modern. *Cooking Equipment - Kitchens, food processors, food makers, sinks, ovens can all be used to cook food when you have the Cooking skill. The better the cooking equipment, the better chance of you cooking higher-tier food. *Discs (blank or music) - Seem to count as furniture when in a Cyber House. *Dressers - Can be used to choose whether or not to show optional pieces of clothing you or your allies have equipped. *Musical instruments - Harps, lutes, pianos, harmonicas and the like can all serve as furniture. You can use them if you have the Performer skill. *Rag Doll - Amusingly enough, they can serve the same purpose as chairs. *Runes - can be activated to view a list of uploaded player homes (Japanese only, as English home uploader is non-functioning). Acts the same as a moongate except that it allows you to pick your destination. Can not be 'used' in your home, only while in a town. *Toilets - Disturbingly enough, these have the same function as Fountains. *Training Machines - Same as those found in shelters accessible via an Inn. Weigh 150.0s, so purchase this from a vendor in your home where you want to drop it. Good furniture to have in your home to help pass time during Etherwind. *Treasure Machines - Red and Blue Treasure Machines can be used with 100 Yen and 500 Yen coins respectively for treasure balls and rare treasure balls, respectively. (This is probably the best ranked furniture) Decorative Furniture This furniture type cannot be interacted with and while some may have other uses, the majority do not. F-Value = Furniture Value before quality prefix H-Value = Heirloom Value before quality prefix Cooking Furniture This type of furniture can be used with the Cooking skill to cook food. Portable cooking tools don't seem to count as furniture. F-Value = Furniture Value before quality prefix H-Value = Heirloom Value before quality prefix Category:Items